Ice
by PageMisstress
Summary: MY version of Kai falling through the ice: yaoi style. Rated for a possible second chapter, and just in case. R&R and enjoy!Second chapter up! hooray!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, confession: I haven't seen Beyblade in like, forever, so bear with me on the chronological stuff. I can't remember exactly what happened when Kai fell through the ice, but I did my best. Actually, after I wrote this I found out that some of the other guys on the team were there too. I was gonna fix it, but dear lord the result was TERRIBLE. **

**This is what I think **_**should**_** have happened. Its just Tyson and Kai. **

**And I don't own Beyblade etc and so on. **

**Done in present tense for the first time EVER. Warning: slightly angsty-ish. I think. Oh! And no, its not a prequel to Repaying a Debt. Sorry.**

Silence. Cold. Darkness, enveloping him in its embrace. It would be easy, oh so easy to just... let go. And he is tired, so tired, all he wants is to sleep.

But then a hand, reaching down, grabbing his, light, air, freedom...

An angel.

Tyson's breath comes in short, sharp bursts, making small clouds hover before his face and then vanish. He ignores the freezing water that soaks him, focusing on the boy in his arms.

"Come on Kai. Wake up." He pleads, shivering. Kai's head lies in his lap. Cold as hell. Kai looks so small, so fragile, like glass. Oh god, don't let him be dead.

"Please don't be dead. Come on, you can't just die, you're stronger than that. Come on, come on, please! Don't die." Tears fall, leaving hot tracks on his face. "Kai... don't leave me alone. I can't... I can't live without you." Still no sign the older boy has heard, but now that he has started Tyson can't stop.

"You're always pushing me to be stronger. Every time I think I can't do it, you're there, telling me I can. You're always there. Even when you left, I still thought... I thought you'd come back. I kept thinking it was some kind of joke. But you don't joke...do you Kai?" The tears come faster, streaming down Tyson's face, falling onto Kai's cheeks. "God, Kai... I... I love you." He is sobbing now, shoulders heaving.

"...yson..." Tyson freezes, heart pounding. He looks down at Kai, whose lips move slightly, though no sound comes out.

"Kai?" he asks, unsure if he is dreaming.

"Tyson..." Kai's eyes are open now, oddly bright against his pale skin. He reaches upward and touches Tyson's face. His hands are like ice, but Tyson doesn't dare move away. Kai pulls Tyson's face closer, till his lips are brushing the younger boy's ear.

"I..." He pauses for breath, he is weak, and tired, but by god, he was going to say it.

"_I love you too."_ Tyson turns to look at Kai, and their lips meet, gently.

Liquid fire pours through Kai's veins, filling him, giving him life, a reason to hold on. He has never had such a perfect moment. His hand slides around to the back of Tyson's neck, pulling him closer.

At last they come up for air, gasping, filled with a burning desire. Suddenly the wind picks up, and Kai shivers violently. He curls up closer to Tyson, who wraps his arms around him protectively.

"We have to get you out of the cold." The boy stands, and gently helps Kai stand. He wraps his jacket around the older boy's shoulders, and they begin to walk. Kai rests his head on Tyson's shoulder, not really aware of the world around him. As long as he is with Tyson, it doesn't matter where they go.

**Aw, how sweet! I think. Mneh. I'm thinking about doing a quick follow up chapter, but I don't know if it will be anything except a lot of cuddling... you know, an apple (like a lemon, but less lemony). Let me know what you think!**

**Why do all my ideas come to me in the middle of the night? I just keep waking up and going 'Ooh! KaiTyson idea!' ...Weird. **

**R&R. Flames will be eaten!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai woke up with a start, and looked around. He didn't know where he was... not at the abbey, that's for sure.

He was lying in a queen sized bed, in a large room. The curtains were closed, but the bedside lamp was on. He heard a shower being turned off, and faint whistling. It seemed to be coming from the room next door.

Why was he here and not at the abbey?

And then suddenly he remembered. Falling through the ice, being pulled out, confessing, the kiss, and...

He started to cough violently, his body shaking. A yelp from the other room, the door burst open, and Tyson rushed in. Kai stopped coughing out of pure shock. Tyson...

The younger blader was only half dressed, and his hair was still wet, framing his face in blue strands. He was wet, and where in the world had all that muscle come from? Kai felt a blush rising to his face, and it had nothing to do with falling into the water last night.

"Are you okay?" Tyson was by Kai's side, placing a hand to his forehead. "I should have guessed the second I went to go take a shower, you'd wake up." He studied Kai's face. "How do feel?"

"Like crap."

"No surprise there. Look, just lay down, I'm going to go get dressed, and then I'll be right back, okay?" He paused, and gave Kai a quick kiss before he left.

Kai lay down, and started to think. In the abbey, they'd always been taught that even when sick, they had to keep going, to stay strong. You weren't allowed to rest, and there were no exceptions. _But you're not at the abbey any more, are you?_

Tyson was dried off, dressed, and back at Kai's side in record time for someone who could normally make a sloth look fast.

"Where are we?" asked Kai, looking around again.

"In a hotel. I figured you'd want some time to get better before facing the guys. They were pretty mad."

"And I was pretty stupid." said Kai. "They have every right to hate me." _So do you,_ He thought. _But you don't._ He looked at Tyson, who was watching him with a cocker spaniel face: all doe eyes and gooey love. He reached out and took Tyson's hand in his. "Tyson... thanks."

"Your welcome!" said Tyson brightly. "Wait... for what?"

"Everything." He yanked Tyson onto the bed with him, and slid his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him close. He gently stroked the boy's cheek, feeling a simple joy of being close to the one he loved. Tyson leaned forward and kissed him. Kai snuggled up to Tyson and he smiled a small, contented smile. Maybe... just this once... it would be nice to be taken care of.


End file.
